This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Using a powerful magnet, this study is aims to obtain extremely high-resolution images of cortical vessels, generate a 3-D model of the vascular tree and correlate it with the fMRI signals. The outcome of these studies will greatly enhance our understanding of the vascular network and benefit a variety of research applications including fMRI, cerebrovascular disease, and cancer angiogenesis.